1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor structure, and more particularly, to a semiconductor structure that can avoid noise from a high frequency signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern society, the micro-processor system comprised of integrated circuits (IC) is a ubiquitous device, being utilized in such diverse fields as automatic control electronics, mobile communication devices and personal computers. With the development of technology and the increasingly imaginative applications of electrical products, the IC device is becoming smaller, more delicate and more diversified.
As is well known in the art, an IC device is produced from dies that are fabricated by conventional semiconductor manufacturing processes. The process to manufacture a die starts with a wafer: first, different regions are marked on the wafer; second, conventional semiconductor manufacture processes such as deposition, photolithography, etching or planarization are used to form needed circuit trace(s); then, each region of the wafer is separated to form a die and packaged to form a chip; finally, the chip is attached onto a board, for example, a printed circuit board (PCB), and the chip is electrically coupled to the pins on the PCB. Thus, each of the programs on the chip can be performed.
In order to evaluate the functions and efficiency of the chip and increase the capacitance density to accommodate more IC components in a limited space, many semiconductor package technologies are built up by stacking each die and/or chip, for example, Flip-Chip technology, Multi-chip Package (MCP) technology, Package on Package (PoP) technology and Package in Package (PiP) technology. Besides these technologies, a “Through Silicon Via (TSV)” technique has been well developed in recent years. TSV can improve the interconnections between chips in the package so as to increase the package efficiency.
However, a lot of problems occur when using TSV for transferring signals. For example, due to the larger volume compared to conventional metal interconnection system, it is easy for the signal in the TSV to generate noise toward other electrical circuit, thus affecting the quality of the devices.